What Happened to You, Mikan?
by xXMitsumeXx
Summary: Everyone is now 14 and Mikan is still her cheerful self, until she has meetings with Persona.And everything changes.Not good at summarys. This is my first story. Plzz review and plzz no flames.NxM
1. Seeing Persona

Mitsume: Hiii ,I'm kind of new at this so please no flames.

Natsume: Yeah cause she sucks big time.

Mitsume: Hey!!! (cries waterfalls) Mikan, Natsumes being mean

Mikan: Natsume stop being mean to Mitsume!!

Mitsume: smirks inwardly

Natsume: Whatever Polka dots

Mikan: (eyebrow twitches ) NATSUME!!! HENTAIII

Natsume: smirks

Mitsume: Just so you guys know I don **NOT**own Gakuen Alice

Mitsume: In my story their 14 yrs old. Anyway on with my** first **story, oh and

_Slanted are thoughts_

**What Happened to You, Mikan?**

**Chapter 1**

_**Seeing Persona**_

It was already 7:30 am an our brunette still hasn't woken up. Hotaru knocked on the door, but no one opened it so she just went in and…BAKA BAKA BAKA .Mikan was hit with Hotarus famous Baka gun. After that she left Mikan sense Mikan was now fully awake.

**Mikan:** "Itai" _Damn that Hatoru._

Mikan took a glance at the clock and saw class was about to start.

**Mikan:** "Oh no I'm going to be late _again"._

Mikan quickly did her morning routines got on her uniform put up her pig tails and left for class. Of course not until she bumped into… yeah, you guessed it. Natsume Huuyga.

**Mikan:** "Itai, Gome." _Man, I'm falling all day today_

**Natsume:** "Oh nice monkeys Polka dots." Natsume said while dusting off his pants.

**Mikan:** _I know that voice all to well.__She looked up and saw-__Natsume._ "HENTAI!!"

**Natsume:** "Better hurry before you're late to class Polka'

**Mikan:** "What!!"

Natsume smirked and walked into class. He loved 'waiting' for her to bump into him every morning, so he could see her underwear and tease her. Mikan got up and rushed to the classroom. She sighed in relief. Jinno sensei wasn't in the class yet. She didn't want to clean the boys' gym lockers again. It smelled like sweat and dirty pigs. Yuck!! Ewww that's nasty

**Mikan**: "Ohio minna-san!" Mikan shouted a smile plastered on her face

**Everyone:** "Ohio Mikan-chan" (A.N.-In here everyone calls her Mikan-chan\Mikan)

Mikan then sees Hotaru working on an invention. She then goes to hug her best friend.

**Mikan:** HOTARUUUUU!!!!!

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

**Hotaru:** "Don't touch me, I might get baka germs."

**Mikan:** crying waterfalls Hatoru you meanie

Then the two hottest boys came in. Yup, it was Natsume Huuyga & Ruka Nogi. Mikan went up to greet them.

**Mikan:** "Ohio Ruka-pyon"

**Ruka:** Blushes "O-Ohio Mikan" He stuttered

**Mikan:** "Ohio Natsume"

**Natsume:** "tch"

**Mikan:** "Jeez you could at least greet me back." She mumbled pouting cutely walking back to her seat. What she didn't see was the light shade of pink on Natsumes cheeks.

Jinno sensei comes in.

**Jinno:** "Okay class everyone please sit down."

Everyone sat down while Jinno started class. Everyone was paying attention except for our little brunette, who was looking out the window deep in thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Mikans POV**

While Jinno-sensei was starting class. I was thinking about my meeting with Persona after class. I wander what he wants me for. I don't really understand what he said about my second Alice, last night at the Sakura tree.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Flashback**_

_I couldn't sleep for some reason. So I decided to go to 'our' Sakura tree. When I got there I saw a man in a black cloak. He had on a white mask and lots of jewelry. When I got closer I realized who he was. It was 'him.' The man who always makes Natsume do missions. Persona._

_**Persona: **__Hello little Kitty_

_I felt shivers go down my spine as he said that name._

_**Mikan**__: W-what do you want? __Damn I stuttered_

_**Persona: **__I've come to talk to you about Natsume and Hotaru._

_**Mikan: **__What about them?__ I said wandering why their names came up._

_**Persona:**__ You know how Natsume goes on missions and loses his life span when he uses his Alice, and how Hotaru has a very powerful Alice, right? He smirked._

_I gasped. He wouldn't make Hotaru go on missions with Natsume, would he?_

_**Mikan:**__ What are you saying?_

_**Persona:**__ I'm saying if you don't want your best friend to suffer and The Black Cat to die early you'll start doing missions. Considering you have two Alice. Nullification and SCE._

_**Mikan:**__ What's SCE?_

_**Persona:**__ I see you're interested then. I'll tell you if you agree to do missions._

_**Mikan: **_

_**Persona: **__Well I'll let you think about it then._

_He was about to leave when- _

_**Mikan: **__Wait, if I go on missions will Natsume_ stop_ doing missions and Hotaru won't have to do missions? _

_**Persona:**__ Yes. Now meet me tomorrow after class in the Northern Woods with your answer._

_**Mikan:**__ Tch. Whatever. Ja I said and left to my room only to fall asleep in a deep slumber _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**End OF Flashback**_

Mikan sighed._I don't know what I should do. I know I don't want Hotaru doing missions and I don't want Natsume to die. Well I guess I'll start doing missions for the sake of my friends. I don't really have a choice do-_

**Jinno:** Miss Sakura!! Miss Sakura!!

Her thoughts were interrupted when Natsume started poking her and Jinno sensei called her for the last 5 minutes.

**Mikan:** huh?

**Jinno:** Miss Sakura answer the question please.

**Mikan:** uhh? Can you repeat the question please? Heh he

Mikan said rubbing the back of her head.

**Jinno:** What does this equation mean? It said _4x+12, 2y-14?_

**Mikan:** _How the hell should I know what that means_? Uhhhh, 2?

Everyone fell down anime style

**Natsume:** _What the hell is wrong with her she got a B on the test. What the hell is she thinking? Wait why do I care it doesn't concern me. Right?_

**Koko**: heh he he.

He was covering his mouth to stop from laughing.

Natsume gave him a death glare and said telepathically-

**Natsume**_If you tell anyone what I was thinking I'll personally kick your ass then burn you to a crisp._

Koko started sweating non-stop and nodded silently.

**Jinno:** Sak-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggg

**Mikan:** Yes saved by the bell. (I know that sounds really typical)

Mikan stormed out of the classroom before anyone could even ask her anything.

**Mikan:** _Now to go meet up with that basterd Persona._

**End of Chapter**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mitsume: Hope you guys liked my first chapter if you liked it please review and I'll continue. Please no flames or insults. You can if you want but I'm asking you not to.

Natsume: If you do I'll burn you to a crisp.

Mikan: NATSUME!!

Natsume: What!! I wasn't being mean; I was simply telling the truth.

Mitsume: You're supposed to ask them, not threaten them.

Natsume: So. I asked them, just in a different way.

Mikan: Come on Natsume your going on time-out.

Natsume: Yeah right, my ass.

Mikan smirked

(Imagine a Chibi Mikan dragging a chibi Natsume by the 'butt' to a corner.)

Mitsume: lolzz good job Mikan-chan

Mikan & Mitsume: Well review please. Hope you had a good time reading it. Ja ne

Natsume: Jeez their like twins (he mumbled)

Mitsume & Mikan: WHAT WAS THAT!!!

Natsume: Uhhhh nande no mai (nothing)

Mitsume & Mikan: Ja ne


	2. SCE?

Mitsume: Hiii everyone

Mikan: I hoped you reviewed cuz if you didn't I'll feel real bad (teary eyed)

Natsume: Stop your whining Polka dots.

Mikan: NAAAAATTTTSSSSUUUUUMMMMMEEEEE HHHHEEEENNNTTAIII!!!!!

Natsume: Shut it, Polka your making my ears bleed (holds ears)

Mikan: Mumbles a string of swares under her breath

Hotaru: (comes out room) What's with all the noise I'm trying to improve my New Baka-Bazooka

Mitsume: Sweatdrops

Mikan: HOTARUUUUU!!!!!

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Mikan hits ceiling

Hotaru: Luckily I just finished it.

Mitsume: uhh Mikan-chan are you okay. Hotaru you shouldn't have done that!

Hotaru: Points Baka Bazooka at MitsumeWhat was that?

Mitsume: starts sweating Uhhhh nothing

Mitsume: Anyway I DO **NOT** own Gakuen Alice

Mitsume: Well lets get started on chapter 2. Ready, ACTION!!

_Slanted are thoughts_

**What Happened 2 You, Mikan?**

**Chapter 2**

_**??SCE??**_

Once Mikan was away from her friends she started walking to the Northern Forest. What she didn't notice was Natsume on a tree branch following her. (Imagine a chibi Natsume upside down on a tree branch like a little bat. Just following chibi Mikan like he's a stalker.) Mikan finally got there a half hour later.

**Mikan:** "Phew that took forever."

**Natsume: (Sweatdrops) **_Eh? She said that took forever she only walked like3 blocks. What an idiot.__ I wonder what she could be doing here._

**Mikan:**_I sense a killer aura, its definitely that bastards._

**Mikan: **You can come out now. Persona.

Persona then came out from a tree. Natsumes eyes widen in shock.

**Natsume:**_Why the hell is she meeting up with that bastard?_

**Persona:** Oh I see little kitty made it.

**Mikan:** Tch. Whatever.

Persona then went up to Mikan cupped her chin to make her face him. Mikan closed her eyes tight, felling a shiver down her spine when his tough skin touched her flawless skin.

Persona sensed Natsumes presence and smirked.

**Natsume:**_ Why the hell is he holding her like that. That bastard I'll kill him. _(AN: jealous are we Natsume)

**Persona: **So what is your answer?

Mikan turned he head to get her chin out of his grasp. She didn't wan to look at him.

**Mikan: **I'll do it.

**Natsume:** _She'll do what? What the fuck is going on I can't hear anything._

Persona smirked.

**Mikan:** But I'm not doing it for a bastard like you, I'm doing it for my own reasons.(Wow bold Mikan)_Natsume & Hotaru this is for you. I'm sorry plzz forgive me. _

**Persona: **_Feisty are we. Well I'll let you pass this once_. Good now do want to know what your second Alice is?

**Mikan:** Yeah, I've been thinking about that lately.

**Natsume:** What's he talking about all I hear is mumbling.

Persona sensed Natsume would do something so he quickly grabbed Mikan and disappeared from sight.

**Natsume:** Where the hell did they go!

**Natsume:** I'll wait until she comes back to get some answers. _Baka making me worry. Wait! I'm not worried I don't even care. Natsume slapped him self, mentally._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Mikan:** What the hell happened!!

**Persona:** Nothing I just liked this spot better.

**Mikan:** oh, okay.

She smiled sweetly at him.

**Persona:** _So she really is an idiot_.

**Mikan**: So what's an SCE?

**Persona:** It's your second Alice? It stands for Steal, Copy, Erase.

**Mikan:** Uhhhh and that is?

**Persona:** _How'd she make it this far being this stupid? _It means you can steal other ppls alices, copy them, which is getting the same Alice they have, and erase them, which is taking away their Alice permanently.

Mikan gasped. How could she have had these alices if she never noticed them before? How come they never came out? How did he know? Why didn't anybody tell her about this before? She had so many questions, but her mouth just wouldn't open. She was just to shocked.

**Persona:** _To shocked for words eh? Well you'll have a heart attack after you hear this one. _And also I was told by the principal that sense you have these alices you will have to go to America to improve them, so you won't hurt any of your friends. Unless you want to let them suffer. Considering when you turn 15, which is next week, your Alice will trigger to anyone who comes near you. You'll take, copy, and erase their alices. Which is very precious to most students in this school? (Fingers hurt!! owww)

Mikan kept silent.

**Persona:** So are you going to let your friends suffer or are you going to leave?

Mikans bangs were covering her eyes. She was sending out a murderous aura.

**Mikan:** I'll go.

**Persona:** Pardon?

**Mikan:** I said I'll go you son of a bitch!!!! What are you death?

She then covered her mouth with her hands. _Oops did I jus say that to Persona-sensei? Damn my mood swings._ She bowed right away.

**Mikan:** Gome I lost my temper for a second.

**Persona:** Tch, whatever, just don't do it again.

Mikan smiled and nodded.

**Mikan:** Thank you Persona-sensei, for telling me my second Alice. She smiled at him one of her heart warming smiles.

Persona was quite taken back. He was sure she would get mad at him just like most kids would. And start to despise him. But Mikan, Mikan was different. He knew inside she wanted to cry, get away from the world. Just like he wanted to when he left his friends because of his Alice. He knew exactly how she felt. He then did some thing he hasn't done for ages. He gave her a small smile. Mikan gasped then smiled again. And gave him a hug.

**Mikan: **_Persona-sensei. He's just like Natsume. Acts tuff but is sad in the inside. And I thin I'll make Persona smile just like how I made Natsume smile. I know deep down inside he's a good person. He was just engulfed in darkness. I want to make him smile lie I did today. _Mikan broke the hug

**Mikan:** Persona can call you Onii-chan.

Persona was a little surprised by her sudden question. She was just full of surprises (Thats Mikan for ya.)

**Persona:** You can but only when we're alone. I don't want Natsume to get jealous if I'm too close to you. (He whispered the last sentence)

**Mikan:** Huh? Sorry what was that last part?

**Persona:** No, it's nothing.

**Mikan:** Oh, okay well I better get the others and tell them I'm leaving.

Persona stopped Mikan from walking any further.

**Persona:** Sorry little Kitty, but you can only tell two ppl. Two ppl you can trust with your life. Everyone else is going to be told you went on a family trip because of an illness.

Mikans mood turned sad because she was thinking she would never see her friends again.

**Mikan:** Oh, ok. I know who to tell. Thanks Onii-chan.

Mikan, then quickly left to the Sakura tree. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't want her new Onii-chan seeing her cry. When she got to the Sakura tree she cried her eyes out. Natsume was on the branch about to jump down until he saw her crying.

**Natsume:** _Why the hell is she crying? What did that fucking bastard do to her? I swear I'll burn him to a crisp if he hurt her._

Mikan kept on crying until Natsume couldn't take it anymore and jumped down and hugged her from behind. Mikans eyes widen in shock. She didn't notice anyone there, just her and '_**their'**_ Sakura Tree.

**Mikan:** Sniff Na-Natsume??

She Mumbled

**END OF CHAPTER**

Mitsume: Oops sorry I left a cliffy.

Natsume: Stop acting all innocent

Mitsume: Could you please SHUT THE FUDGE UP NATSU-CHAN!!! (fiery eyes)

Natsume: What the hell did you just call me!!?

Mitsume & Natsume: (Send each other death glares)

Mikan: (Sweatdrops) Uhhhh ok ettooo well plzz review and no flames eh heh heh

Mikan: could you guys plzz stop the readers are goin-

Mitsume & Natsume: SHUT UP POLKA\MIKAN

Mikan: Well I guess I'm in this alone see ya later readers. And don't worry I'll make sure Natsu-chan and Misu-chan are friends when we come back. Till then. Ja ne.


	3. I can't tell them!

Mitsume: Hiii

Mikan: Srry about the incident between Natsume & Mitsume.

Mikan: There friends now **right, Natsume**, **Mitsume?!!!**

Natsume: Tch. I'm not talking to some hag like her. She doesn't even know the equation 87 xs+4,15y.

Mitsume:steam out of ears WHO YOU CALLING A HAG YOU OLD FART!!! AND WHO THE HECK WOULD KNOW AN EQUATION LIKE THAT. HELL I DON'T.

Mikan: Holds Mitsume back Ehhhh Gome readers ummm I guess there still mad.

Mikan: Natsume say srry to Mitsume NOW!! red eyes

Natsume: Just because your Alice is stronger than mines doesn't mean you scare me Polka dots. Or should I say Unicorns. smirks

Mikan: NATSUMEEE HENTAIIII!!! YOU FU-thinks then smirks hee hee hee

Natsume: What's with the smirk Polka?

Mikan: OTOOO-SAN!!!!

Narumi: Yes Mikan

Mikan: Whispers to Narumi. Narumi nods and walks up to Natsume about to give him a kiss

Natsume: eyes widen slowly backs away Yo Naru what are you doing?

Narumi: Say srry to Mikan and Mitsume and I won't give you a passionate kiss.

Natsume: Noooooo Neverrrrr runs away (OOC I know)

Mitsume: Thanks Mikan-chan. Now on with the story. See you at the bottom.

**What Happen to You, Mikan?**

**Chapter 3**

_**I Can't Tell Them!!**_

**Mikan: **Na-Natsume?

**Natsume:** Baka, making me worry.

**Mikan:** Sniff Gome, Natsume. I di-didn't mean t-to ma-

**Natsume:** Shhhh, Mikan.

Natsume then broke off the hug. He looked her straight in the eyes with a serious face.

**Natsume:** Why were you with Persona?

Mikan gasped. _How did he know I was wit Persona. Oh no. he couldn't have overheard our conversation. I have to tell him I'm leaving. But, but I can't. It's too sad I promised to tell one person and one person only. If I tell Natsume he'll hurt onii-san. Wait its not like he cares. So I might as well tell Hotaru. Maybe I'll be cold just like he is to me. So he won't be sad. I have to leave._

Mikans bangs covered her eyes. She started to walk away but Natsume grabbed her wrist.

**Natsume:** Answer the question Polka.

**Mikan: **That's none of your concern.

Natsumes eyes widen in shock. Never had he heard Mikan speak to him in such a cold manner. She always had on that smile. While Natsume was still in shock Mikan took this as a chance to escape. She ran and ran. She didn't know where she was going but she had to leave. She had to get away from him, away from, everyone.

**Mikan:** _Gome, Natsume. Forgive me. Its better this way. I don't want you and Hotaru to get hurt. Plzz try to understand. I'm srry._

Mikan ended up in front of the girls dormitory. She then decided to go to Hotaru to tell her the bad news.

**Back with Natsume**

**Natsume: **_What happened. Sense when was she that cold. I didn't even know that __the__ Mikan Sakura could be that mean. She's always smiling. I have to find her. I have a real bad feeling about this. Wait!! Why do I care? I don't understand this feeling. I don't understand this fu--- feeling! It doesn't matter now. All I know am I had to find her know matter what._

Natsume then disappeared in the shadows of the trees.

**Mikan & Hotaru**

**Knock!! Knock!!**

Mikan knocked on Hotarus door. After about 2 min. Mikan was about to leave without telling Hotaru when Amanatsu opened the door.

**Amanatsu:** Hey Mikan. Hotaru says she knows it's you but she's not talking to you she has more important stuff to do than talk to an idiot lie you. She recorded what Hotaru said so it's the same voice

Mikan never turned around sense she had tears in her eyes already and didn't want to show Amanatsu. Her bangs covered her eyes but you could see clear liquid coming down her cheeks.

**Mikan:** Tell her I said goodbye…and…I'll come back….one day.

And with that Mikan left. She was so sad. She didn't want to leave. She liked it hear. But…she had to, for her friend's sake. She went to her room and packed her stuff. She went to the bathroom, locked the door and cried so much that she couldn't cry no more.

Mikan: _I have to let out all the tears. So when the tears go…… so do my emotions. I'll have to be a little colder. I don't know when I'll be leaving I think its tomorrow. so I have to stay quiet till my meeting with Onii-san tonight. Sorry again guys but this is for your own good. Good thing it's Sunday tomorrow or I don't know if I could make It out the classroom alive._

And with that Mikan went to sleep. lolz she's still in the bathroom

**Next Morning**

**Mikan:** Hmmmmm. AH! Why the hell am I in the bathroom? I don't even have on my pjs.

**Mikan:** thinks for about 5 minutes. Oh that's right I got to meet with onii-san at 10:00.

She took a glance at the time and saw it was 9:00.

**Mikan:** Oh sh- I'm gonna be late.

She quickly did her morning routines and headed for the Northern Forest. By the time she got there it was already 9:50. When she got there she found Persona laying with his nails. (Sounds kind of gay but its not) Mikan looked at him with a what-the-heck-are-you-doing face? Personas face turned slightly red cause he(now that's a sight to see) was kinda embarrassed. he thought she would be late like she was to class everyday.

**Mikan:** smiles It's okay I won't tell anyone Onii-san.

she has her fingers crossed

She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice Persona was already behind her.

**Persona:** I can see your fingers crossed baka.

**Mikan:** Eh? Allll man I thought I could finally get you. Darn!

**Persona:** Anyway on with why we're here. You'll be leaving tonight at 8:00. Got it?

Mikan was shocked then turned emotionless.

**Mikan:** Hai Onii-san.

Persona was kinda impressed with her stotic face. He though she would be crying by now.

**Persona:** Very well then I 'all see you at the academy gates. They'll be a black limo waiting for you.

**Mikan:** still emotionless face Hai. Will onii-san be coming with me?

**Persona:** Yes but only for about a week or so.

**Mikan:** Okay. Ja ne

And they both disappeared into the depth of the forest.

**End of chapter**

Mitsume: I think this chapter was a little short. I hoped you liked it guys.

Mikan: I'm kinda worried Natsume never came back.

Hotaru: When I came here I saw him at the sakura tree reading his manga.

Mikan: really I'll go look for him. Ja ne

Mitsume: uhh ok Mikan-chan Ja ne. (Sweatdrops)

Hotaru: I better make sure that baka is ok. Ja

Mitsume: Why did everyone leave me alone with the readers.

Mitsume: Uhh well review and ummm umm don't flames plzz thanks now Ja ne.


	4. Sayonara

Mitsume: "Hiiii everyone I'm so srry for the late update. I was to into the Christmas spirit.

Natsume: "Just hurry up and get on with the story no one wants to hear your loud mouth."

Mitsume: "WHAT WAS THAT!!!? YOU ARROGANT JERK!!!"

Mitsume: pouts and turns away "Now I see what Mikan goes through I can't believe she sees you everyday. I feel so bad for her."

Natsume: "You want me to burn your hair don't you??"

Mitsume: "Uhhh no please don't. Or else."

Natsume: "Or else what?"

Mitsume: smirks "I'll make Permy kiss you _passionately_ in my story. Hee hee"

Natsume: "Tch. Whatever. I'm leaving."

Mitsume: "Choa." waves hand while smirking

Mitsume:" Well guys on with my story pls no flames And I do **NOT** own Gakuen Alice."

**What Happen to You, Mikan?**

**Chapter 4**

_**Sayonara**_

It was starting to get late and our brunette was in her room packing her things. She then saw a picture frame. It was a picture of her and all her friends. But she only looked at 2 in particular. An emotionless girl and an irritated looking boy. Both with raven hair. She wanted to tell them. She wanted to tell them so bad. But, she knew she couldn't. Cause if she did, they would surely try to stop her. Plus weather she told them or not, they wouldn't care. She finished packing and saw it was only 6:00 and it didn't take long to get to the Academy gates. She decided to take a walk before she leaves. Considering she doesn't know when or if she's coming back. But first she wrote a letter to Hotaru so she won't be too worried when she leaves. She left it on top of her suitcase and went out the door.

It was drizzling out but she didn't seem to mind instead she just walked to the Sakura Tree while humming a song.

**Mikan:** "hmmmmmm hmmmm hmmmm hmm-

**Natsume:** "Oi what are you doing out in the rain little girl?

**Mikan:** got up "I should ask you the same thing. Anyway I'm leaving. Ja (AN: She was cold and her eyes were emotionless.)

She was still speaking to him in a cold manner and it was starting to piss him off. So as she was walking away he grabbed her wrist.

**Natsume:** "Why?"

**Mikan:** "Why what?"

**Natsume:** "Why are you being so cold? Why don't your eyes have any sparkle? Where the hell is your idiotic smile? What the f---- happen to you?"

Mikan was quite taken aback by all his questions. She wanted to answer them she wanted to say sorry. She snatched her hand away

**Mikan:** "Natsume. Gome. I have something to do. Ja."

**Mikan**___ '__And sayonara.'_

Natsume was left dumbfounded in the rain. While she ran away, ran away from him. She ran wherever her feet would take her. For some reason leaving him was the hardest. She just didn't know why she had this feeling. She decided to just shrug it off. When she stopped she saw she was near a lake. She sat down and cried silently thinking she was the only one there. Boy was she wrong.

**Person:** "Mikan?"

Mikan turned around and was surprised to see Ruka in front of her.

(In my story Ruka doesn't like Mikan only as a sister and she likes him as a brother.)

**Mikan:** "Ruka-pyon?"

Ruka saw her crying and wanted to know what was wrong.

**Ruka:** "Mikan why are you crying?"

Mikan quickly turned away. She was fighting with herself on whether to tell him or not. She decided to tell him sense he was a close friend of hers and she needed a shoulder to cry on.

**Ruka:** "Oh! If it's personal you don't have to tell me its okay."

**Mikan:** "No it-its okay I'll tell you."

**Ruka:** "So what happened?"

**Mikan:** "Ruka-pyon first you have to promise me you won't tell anyone especially Natsume or Hotaru."

Ruka blushed slightly at hearing **his girlfriends'** name, but shrugged it off.

**Ruka:** "Ok. I promise."

**Mikan:** "Ruka-pyon, I-I'm leaving."

**Ruka:** "What?! Why?"

**Mikan:** "It's hard to explain so I won't give you the details. Ok?"

**Ruka:** "Fine just tell me why."

Ruka was a bit irritated that she was leaving and not telling anyone.

**Mikan:** "I have a second Alice. It's called SCE. And it's very dangerous. Don't ask what it is. I told you I'm not saying details."

**Ruka:** "…"

**Mikan:** sigh "So I'm leaving to an academy in America to train so I won't hurt anyone."

**Ruka:** "So? Why can't you train here? What's wrong with training here!?"

**Mikan:** "I know you're frustrated but calm down a bit. I'm not done explaining."

**Ruka:** "Fine."

**Mikan:** "I can't train here because if I do I might use my Alice on everyone and things will go bad. Also if I go…... Natsume won't go on missions anymore because….. I'll take them."

Ruka was shocked to here that Mikan was going to be taking missions. But he couldn't help but be a bit happy that his best friend would stop taking missions.

**Ruka:** "Why do you have to take them? Why can't it be someone else?"

**Mikan:** "I chose this on my own because if I don't take up for Natsumes….. Hotaru's going to be his new partner."

Ruka was even more shocked. He could see Mikan had already started crying. He walked up to her and gave her a hug. She cried and cried and cried. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay and be with her friends. Ruka patted her back.

**Ruka:** "It's okay Mikan."

Mikan wiped her tears and smiled.

**Mikan:** "Arigato Ruka-pyon."

**Ruka:** "You're welcome. So when are you leaving?"

**Mikan:** "Oh!? Ummmm I think around 8:00. Why?"

**Ruka: "**Because its 7:30."

**Mikan:** "Oh! Ok bye Ruka-pyon And arigato."

**Back at Natsume**

**NATSUMES POV**

Natsume was in his room in deep thought. Yeah you guessed it he was thinking about _her._

**Natsume:** '_What's wrong with that baka? Making me worry. I wonder why she was so cold. I've never seen her like that before. I've got a bad feeling about this. I know it's got something to do with that bastard. Why the hell was he with __**my**__ girl anyway? Wait she's not my girl. Why would I ever say that about her? As a matter a fact why the hell am I even thinking about her? Sheesh, making me think about her like this. Baka.' _

And with that he took a nap thinking about _his_ brunette.

**Back with Mikan**

Mikan ran to the girls' dorm. She felt better thanks to Ruka. She still was sad, just not as sad and lonely as she was before. She wrote a few more letters but hid them in her room. She saw it was 7:45. She grabbed her bag and left to Hotarus room. She knocked on the door and as soon as Hotaru came out she gave her the letter and left.

When she saw Persona she waved at him.

**Mikan:** "Hi Onii-san."

**Persona:** "Ready to go?"

**Mikan:** "Hai."

Mikan got in the limo that was waiting for her but before she got in she looked at the school and said…

**Mikan:** "Sayonara."

**End of Chapter**

Mitsume: Thanks for reading and please no flames. REVIEW!!!

Mikan: Thanks I hoped you liked it.

Mitsume: Gotta go. Till next time. Ja.


	5. Gone!

Mitsume: Hiiiiiii. Srry I had my computer crashed so I had to get it fixed.

Natsume: Yeah she took 4ever she's so slow.

Mitsume: What you…you…you big meanie!!! (Cries waterfalls)

Mikan: NATSUME!!! Mou, you should be a little grateful your one of the main characters in the story. (She's pouting cutely)

Natsume: Blushes but turns away

Mitsume: Ha! Natsume your face is red.

Natsume: Urdsai (shut up)

Mikan: Ehhhh! Natsume do you have a fever. (Puts forehead on his)

Natsume: Blushes more Tch whatever I'm leaving. walks away8

Mikan: Ehhhh!! Natsume wait. Follows Natsume

Mitsume: sweat drops Why am I always left alone.

**Baka Baka Baka**

Mitsume: Itai! rubs bump on head Hey why the heck did you do that?

Hotaru: Get on with the damn story. No one wants to hear you talk all day dumbass.

Mitsume: Okay Okay Jeez. Well on with the story Please no flames and if you want you can review. Okay: p

**What Happen to You, Mikan?**

**Chapter 5**

_**Gone!?**_

**At Alice Academy**

It was early in the morning and as usual the class was noisy. No one really bothered wondering where Mikan was because she was usually late. Well except the inventor. She had read the letter and was pissed off and sad at the same time.

_**Flashback**_

**Hotarus POV **

_As I was about to go to that bakas room to ask her why she said goodbye to me I suddenly heard a knock on the door. Probably that baka wanting me to go to central town with her. But as soon as I opened it she through some letter at me and left. I wondered why she ran so fast. I just shrugged it off and opened the letter. When I read it my eyes widened in shock_

_Hotaru_

_Your probably wondering why I told Amanatsu to say good bye to for me. The reason is because I'm leaving. I can't give you the details but I'm going to an academy in America. Please stay my best friend and don't be mad I didn't tell you. I told Ruka-pyon because he saw me crying in the forest so he comforted me. Please don't tell anyone else '__Someone__' told me I could only tell two ppl. Narumi-sensai is supposed to say another story. I don't know when ill be back so goodbye for now. Ja!_

_P.S I left a letter for Natsume in my room sense you already got yours and Ruka already knows. _

_BFFL-Mikan __:p_

_I could tell she was crying because the letter had dry wet marks. Mikan no baka. _

_**End of Flashback**_

While Hotaru was in deep thought the two heart throbs came into the class.

All the fangirls swooned over them trying to get their attention.

**Sumire:** "Hiiii Natsumeeeee-samaaaa!"

Natsume just ignored them and burned their hair.

**Sumire:** "Ahhhhhhhhh!! HELPPPP!"

Everyone just watched as Sumires hair was burned.

Then Mr. Narumi came in. He had on a purple hat with purple clothes pretty much purple everything.

**Narumi:** "Ok class I assume everyone's expecting Mikan to barge right in and be late."

This caught Natsume attention.

**Narumi:** "Mikan has transferred to an American Academy in America."

Everyone gasped an murmurs can be heard in the classroom.

One kid raised their hand and said "Narumi-sensei why did she leave?"

**Narumi:** "Because she has a sickness that needs to be treated and we just don't have the right equipment."

**Natsume:** "Oi Naru when she coming back?"

**Narumi:** sighed "Well unfortunately we don't know she just might not come back."

Then Natsume got up and left the classroom. Ruka was about to follow when Natsume told him to stay. So he sat back down.

**Narumi:** "Well sense Mikan left we'll have a free day today. Adieu."

**Back at Natsume**

**Natsume POV**

While the students left to there rooms and such I went to the Sakura Tree to think. I wonder why the Mikan leaving stuff affected me so much. I jumped up the tree and onto one of the branches.

_I wonder why that teacher lied to the class. I can tell Mi- I mean Polka wasn't sick unless she was hiding something from me. _He felt a surge of anger go through him. _Wait it doesn't matter if Mik-Polka doesn't tell me something its none of my business. And sense when I even care about that idiot. Tch annoying baka. With that stupid voice and that stupid face when she sleeps. And that cute smile. Wait what the! Uhhh I'm so confused maybe I do like her. But just as a friend right. __**No maybe you like her more or maybe even love huh Natsume. Do you love her? **__No! Why would I? And get the hell out of my head.__** Then if you don't love her or what you call 'like' her why are you spending so much time thinking about her. Or why do you sometimes steal glances at her in class. Hmmm I wonder why. **__Sense when-__**Think about it Natsume Ja.**__ Uhhh! Stupid conscious._

Natsume got up and went to his room thinking about the nullifier.

**End of POV**

**With Ruka and ??? (Person comes later on)**

**Ruka POV**

On my way to Hotarus Lab I was thinking to myself if I should have told Natsume the truth or not. Me and the gang already know he likes her it's just Mikans too dense to notice it. I wonder if I should tell Hotaru. But knowing her she probably already found out. Well here I am.

Knock Knock

No answer

**Ruka:** "Oi! Hotaru it's me. Open up."

I checked the door and saw it was already open. I silently went in and saw Hotaru her bangs were covering her face so I couldn't see her expression.

**End of POV**

**Ruka:** "Uh Hotaru?"

Hotaru didn't say anything she just got up and gave Ruka a letter. She lifted her face and showed a small smile. Her eyes were watery with tears.

**Hotaru:** "It's a letter from Mikan to Natsume. She told me the real reason why she left. Arigato for comforting her."

**Ruka:** Blushed "Uhhh yeah sure."

Hotaru then turned back to her stoic self and…

BAKA BAKA BAKA

**Ruka:** 'Hey what was that for?!"

**Hotaru:** "For keeping something from me. Say Sorry."

**Ruka:** bends on knees "I'm sorry."

**Hotaru:** "Hmmm ok I forgive you but…. You have to give me 100 rabbits."

**Ruka:** "What!! But I begged for forgiveness."

**Hotaru:** "Do you want me to sell your pictures."

**Ruka:** "No."

**Hotaru:** "Now come on we got to give Hyuuga his letter."

**Ruka:** "Fine. Whatever."

Hotaru and Ruka then go to Natsumes room to give him the letter. They knocked 3 times, but when he didn't answer the ice queen got impatient. She took out her baka gun and...

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

Natsumes poor door was knocked down. Ruka was hit too somehow and was on the floor with a wobbling head and swirling eyes.

**Natsume:** What the hell!!

**Hotaru:** Oi. Here. Through him the letter.

**Natsume:** What's this?

**Hotaru:** Why don't you read it dummy. JA. Iko (lets go) Ruka.

**Ruka:** still dizzy H-Hai. Ja Natsume.

They both left the room leaving Natsume alone in his room. Natsume opened the letter and was shocked at what he read.

_Natsume_

_You might not care but I felt I had to tell you. I hope you understand that I'm really sorry. Hontoni. (really) What Narumi said was of course lies I cant tell you a lot but in short I had to get away. Lets just say I'm dangerous. I'm really srry for being cold to you but I just had to show you, that you have to forget. Please Natsume, just forget me and go on with your life. Cause the next time we meet, I might not be the same. Anyway I'll really miss you and everyone else too. And tell Ruka-pyon I said arigato. Don't ask why. Even if you don't care I just wanted to say sayonara Natsume._

_Mikan aka Polka dots. :p_

_Natsumes fist clenched in anger. Not at Mikan, but at himself. _

_Natsume: Kuso, kuso. Why didn't I notice? why didn't I stop her? I cant believe she thought I wouldn't care. Damn. Mikan where the hell are you._

**In America**

A girl with long brunette hair was walking around looking at the corridors in awe. Too bad she wasn't looking where she was going, again.

**Mikan:** Sugoiii! Wait where my classro- BAM!!

**Mikan:** Itaii. Uhh Etoo Gomendesai.

**Person:** Iie, Iie dajobu. Ehhh Mikan-chan?!

**Mikan:** Ehh how do you know my na- Ahhh Kaen-san.

Mikan jumps up and hugs this so called Kaen. I wonder who he is.

Mitsume: again I'm srry for not updating. I wanted to write so bad but when I was in the middle of writing this was It suddenly got all messed up. But I'm back.

Natsume: Took the idiot long enough.

Mitsume: Could you shut up 4 once. Geez.

Mikan: Eto don't forget to review and pwease no flames arigato. Ja ne minna-san.


	6. Alice Academy America

Mitsume: Ohayo Minna-san!

Mikan: Hiiiiiii. Etoo Mitsume have you seen Natsu-chan?

Mitsume: Iie. I thought he was with you.

Mikan: Ehhh? Hontou? Oh well he's probably at the sakura tree. Arigato anyways. runs away

Mitsume: Wonder what's up with her. Oh well. Anyway I bet your wondering who this Kaen is. Well you'll have to wait and find out. Well RxR. Arigato.

Oh and I do **NOT** own Gakuen Alice.

**What happened to you, Mikan?**

**Chapter 6**

**Back Where We Stopped In America**

**Kaen:** "Mikan-chan what are you doing here?"

**Mikan:** **Head bends low**

**Kaen:** "Mikan-chan daijobu?"

**Mikan:** "Ehh hai. I….I just don't feel that good that's all. Eh heh heh heh."**scratches head**

**Kaen:** "Oi baka, you can't lie to me. So what's wrong?"

**Mikan:** "Go-Gome. How about you take me to your room and I'll tell you the truth. Okay?"

**Kaen:** "Sure."

While walking to Kaens room Mikan noticed how different Kaen looked from when they were childhood friends. He had a well built body and a face most guys would die for. He was a foot taller than Mikan. _I bet he has a fan club, Mikan thought._ His eyes were golden brown. And instead of the chocolate brown hair he used to have, it was white with a light shade of brown on the tips. His hair was as spiky as it used to be. It just makes Mikan want to ruffle it up. So, she did.

**Mikan:** **giggle**

**Kaen:** "Hey what'd you do that for?"

**Mikan:** "I was bored."

**Kaen:** "Great explanation."

**Mikan:** "I know thanks. So how'd you get all the way over here?"

**Kaen:** "Hmm my step mom found out I had an Alice and sent me over here. You know she never liked me. My dad didn't even care. Tch oh well." **his hands are behind his head in a whatever posture**

**Mikan:** "I know, but you know what, your lucky you had a mom to help you every once in a while. While, I never even met mine." **looks up and gives him a heart warming smile **"So you should be grateful you had a family, ne?"

**Kaen: looks at Mikan with soft eyes** "Mikan, gome. I didn't mean to-

**Mikan:** **shakes head** "Iie. Daijobu. I'm already over it. Plus I had ojii-san to comfort me. So don't feel bad, okay?"

**Kaen:** "Hai. Demo-

**Mikan: runs up to dorms** "We're at the dorms which one is yours Kaen-kun?"

**Kaen:** "Mikan, you were always good at changing subjects. Come on I'll show you."

**Mikan:** "Hai."

They went into the dorms giggling and laughing. When people saw them the guys were shocked. Kaen didn't talk to anyone unless he was asked a question. The girls were mad with jealousy because no girl wanted to go near him. Its not that they didn't want to. They just knew the consequences.

**In Kaens Room**

Mikan told Kaen the truth about why she came to Alice academy America and her alices. Kaen wasn't really shocked, just a little. He always knew Mikan was a strong girl. After they finished talking, Mikan asked,

**Mikan: **"Kaen, why was everyone starring at us?"

**Kaen:** "Probably because I don't really talk much."

**Mikan:** "Ehh really you talked a lot when we were kids."

**Kaen**: "yeah but that was when I was with you. After you left I didn't talk much, because guys only hung out with me to get girls and stuff. And well the girls always drooled on my shoes."

**Mikan:** "Uhh. How weird. Oh, wait, Kaen what's your Alice anyway?"

**Kaen:** "Hmmm well to put it simple, you'll have to wait and see."

**Mikan:** "Ehhh. KAENNNNN GET OVER HEREEEEE!!!!"

**Kaen: **Jumps out window and runs away "Ja Teddy bears."

**Mikan:** "EH. HENTAIIIIIIII! Kaen get your ass over here!"

**Western Forest (in America 2 months later)**

**Mikan: **"So Onii-san when's my next mission**." smiling**

**Persona:** "Hmm you won't be having any till you're done your training. You know you shouldn't be that excited. Maybe a little scared."

**Mikan:** "Hmmm well since my Alice triggered and I was stuck in some dark barrier room I don't think I should be scared. Once you go through hell there's nothing left to scare you. At least that's what Kaen-kun said to me. So why would I be scared."

**Persona:** "Well I guess your right. Anyway on with training."

**Mikan:** "Hai."

AN: if you're wondering why personas not cold towards Mikan its because they got close and Mikan succeeded in making him smile. Plus I don't like persona being so mean. I think he should be nice here. It is a fanfic. Right.

Mitsume: Hiii again. I know this ones real short but I had an idea that I need for the next chapter. So please bare with me ok. And review please. If you want that is.

Mikan: Yeah. Well till next time Ja.


End file.
